At the Beginning: Ron and Hermione
by Lora Tempesta
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione's wedding day, and they relive several moments in their lives at Hogwarts. A song-fic to Anastasia's "At the Beginning" and some clips are taken from the HP series, others are of my imagination!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP, nor do I own the song that is in this song fic! It's At the Beginning from Anastasia. (It's actually a very sweet song!!!) 

Side Note ~ _**The Song is in both Bold and Italic. **Flashbacks are only in Italics._

Hermione and Ron's Wedding Day

They had said their vows, and kissed and all that. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were married. Hermione grinned at her new husband. He had his flaming red hair that she loved to let her fingers dance through, and freckles that dotted his nose that made him look paler than he usually was. His thin lips parted in a smile as she fed him his first piece of cake. "Good!" He managed out with his mouth full. 

Hermione gave him a kiss, tasting the cake. "I told you so." 

Ron gave her another kiss. "There's not a day that has gone by without you saying that to me." He whispered. 

"I plan to keep it that way." 

"I find it comforting." 

Hermione giggled. "Come on, we have to do the first dance." 

"Aw, Mya, I don't dance!" 

"You do tonight." Hermione whispered into his ear, as she took him to the dance floor. 

The piano intro started as they began to dance...

_**We were strangers  
starting out on a journey  
never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
No here we are...  
and I'm suddenly standing  
at the beginning with you.**_

Memories began to sweep through Ron's mind.

_It was the first day of Hogwarts. Ron was ecstatic!! He couldn't wait to get to Hogawarts. He boarded the train, after a black haired boy that looked familiar and sat next to him on the train. It was Harry Potter, soon to be his best friend. A brown haired girl had come into their compartment, asking if they had seen Neville's toad. Ron was almost frustrated that she had interrupted his chance to impress Harry Potter! Instead he had embarrassed himself in front of both of them. The girl, Hermione, had almost laughed, saying that all spells worked for her. He had been urged to make a face but fought against it. _

_That adventure their first year wasn't one that could be easily forgotten. Ron had woken up with Hermione over him, crying, saying, "Please don't be dead, Ron, please don't..." She had hugged him tightly when he had groaned. They had both felt worried sick when Harry didn't wake up for three days._

Ron smiled at Hermione as he mouthed the next words.

_**No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start!**_

_"He's going to die, Hermione." Ron said, head in his hands. _

_"Don't say that!" Hermione had said so sternly that Ron was shocked nearly out of his wits. "Harry's not going to die. Neither is anyone else. Not as long as the rest of us still have strength to give them." She walked over to him, and took his shoulders in the palms of her hands and made him stand up. "Voldermort isn't going to win this time." She whispered. "Especially when he has to deal with us." _

_Ron grinned. As a seventeen year old girl, she was very intimidating. _

**_Life is a road and I wanna keep going!  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing!  
Life is road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you._**

Hermione smiled as she remembered Hogwarts Years

_"I can't understand you!" Hermione screamed at Ron. "First you're mad that I was going out with Viktor, and now you're mad that I don't indulge your wishes for copying homework? What next, you'll get mad at me for not helping you cover up a murder?" _

_Ron turned deep red, horribly clashing with his hair. "How dare you." He said. "I have my own reasons not to like Viktor, and I wasn't asking you to let me copy your homework! I thought you knew me better than that Hermione!" _

_"Well I don't!" Hermione screamed, leaving several pairs of eyes on Ron as she left the common room to the girl's dormitories. _

_Hermione ran as fast as she could. She flung herself onto the bed, sobbing, and Pavarti and Lavender were on the way over to her, when the door burst open. Ron stood on the threshold. "Pavarti, Lavender." He said hoarsly. "I need to talk with Hermione, alone." He said pointedly._

_"You're not supposed to be here!" Lavender started, but Pavarti gave her a look that Hermione couldn't see, but as she looked back on it, she thought it would have been 'he's been holding this back for six years, let him talk.' and they left._

_"Hermione." Ron said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."_

_"Well you did, congratulations." Hermione said sarcastically. _

_Ron threw up his hands and left. Hermione lowered her head to the pillow and screamed loudly._

**_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_**

_"Why did we ever sign up to be part of the Order of the Phoenix Mya?" Ron had started to call Hermione that after she got her hair straightened and cut to her shoulders, and she looked so different that he almost mistook her for someone else. So the name Mya just came to him one day. They were in-training with Lupin and Sirius and other members in their seventh year. Harry had already had one too many death experiences, and was recovering in the hospital wing as they practiced. Dementors were surrounding them, and Hermione felt cold and was shivering. _

_"We couldn't say no." Hermoine's voice shook, and Ron looked at her alarmed. _

_"Mya, are you alright?" _

_"Oh, goddess." Hermione moaned. "It's almost too unbearable. I don't see how Harry can do it." _

_"Fight it Hermione..." Ron said firmly. "Use a patronus!" _

_"No memory..." She whispered, eyes closing. "I can't find a good memory..." _

_"Then we'll make one." Ron whispered. He quickly and firmly pressed her lips to his. If he wasn't mistaken, her lips warmed as soon as he touched them, as thought he passed an electric shock through her body. She was surprised, but put her hand to his neck, and he touched her cheek, caressing it, and loving the silky smoothness of it. _

_"Ron..." She whispered into his mouth._

_"What?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers._

_"That's almost too good." _

**_Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you!_**

Hermione stared into Ron's deep blue eyes that watched her every move as they moved to music and with everyone's eyes upon them. He smiled at her serious face, the one that had helped him through many years, and several Transfiguration test study nights. He loved how she bit her the inside of her cheek when she was nervous, and she hugged her right arm to her chest when she was withholding any information. Her teeth had changed of course since the infamous incident with Malfoy. He touched her cheek, feeling that same silky smoothness that he had felt the first time he kissed her. He almost frowned as he remembered the time he had hated Hermione for being a teacher's pet in first year.

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing   
At the beginning with you...**_

_"She's a nightmare, honestly." Ron had told Harry furiously. "It's no wonder no one can stand her." _

_Ron had been pushed forward by Hermione as she ran past him. "I think she heard you Ron." Harry whispered as they came to a stand-still in the hallway, stunned by her tears._

_Ron felt like his stomach had been turned inside out. He put on his I-don't-care face, but it defiantly had some holes in it. "So? She must've noticed she's got no friends." _

_He had forgotten about her until Harry reminded him that she didn't know about the troll. They had rushed to the bathroom and mistakenly locked the troll in there. They had rushed in. Hermione was crouched at the corner of the bathroom, huddled, but not screaming, which was admirable since a twelve foot troll was coming closer to her. _

_Harry had jumped on the troll, and Ron found himself yelling the same spell Hermione had tried to teach him earlier that day. To his amazement, it worked. They had become good friends after that. Ron was glad. She was good at keeping secrets, and helping him through tough times._

**_Knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me,  
alone in the dark,   
Now I know my dreams will live on,  
I've been waiting so long!  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart!!_**

Hermione and Ron could literally feel their hearts swell at the those words. Hermione felt herself singing along as the last words were said. 

_**Life is a road and I wanna keep going...  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing on...**_

"**_Staring out on a journey..._**" Hermione sung softly into Ron's ear, and they looked into each other's eyes and saw that the song was right as it faded out and the applause started. It might be the end of one journey, but the start to another one.

And what a journey it would be.

Done...**_  
_**


End file.
